How To: Mercenary Group
Overview Creating a mercenary group has a bit more of a nuanced approach than a traditional government. You can check out the Mercenary Group Infobox to follow along with the fields. __toc__ Basic Information Regions Serviced This field can have a wide range of answers. If your mercenary group operates anywhere, it would be classified as Galactic. If it only operates within a single government's territory, it would be classified as whichever government it falls within. For example, if your group only operates within the Dominion, you'd put Aurelian Dominion in this field. You can apply this logic as small scale as you'd like. If, for some reason, you'd like to have a mercenary group that only operates in a district on a single planet, you'd list that district along with the planet it's on. Straight forward and simple. Personnel Count This is based on biological members of the group. If your mercenary group has a significant quantity of robotic personnel, don't include them in this figure. Include only members who are alive! For example, if your mercenary group has 53 humans and 268 robots, you'd only put 53 down. You can go further in-depth about the group's assets in the article itself. Species Involved Some groups may not solely consist of a single species. Here, you'll list all the species that hold membership within the group. We strongly encourage putting a percentage next to the species, but that's optional. For example, if your mercenary group has two species in it, it'd be great if you put Humans (75%) in that field along with the other race making up the other 25%. Job Information Moral Limitations Mercenary groups can have diverse interests. Not everyone is willing to be employed by anybody with a fat purse. As such, we'd like it if you used one of two terms in this field. Benevolent, for the groups that tend to take a moral high ground with their jobs. Those who help with resisting oppressive governments would fall into this category. Note that a mercenary group being classified as benevolent doesn't mean they're nice people or employ humane tactics; it just means that they have a strict moral code and purpose they seek to fulfill. Indifferent, for the groups who will take on any job if it pays. While a leader may have a personal agenda and abstain from accepting jobs, indifferent mercenary groups don't have a particular preference when it comes to the moral nature of their work. They might have policies in place that restrict their involvement with certain jobs, but not from a place of pursuing a specific agenda. You can go more in-depth in the article itself about any limitations the mercenary group may have in this regard. For example, you can outline that your group is indifferent but doesn't kill innocents as a blanket policy. The more nuance, the better! Job Restrictions This is for how your mercenary group does its job. Can your mercenary group only operate on the surface of a planet? Do they have the ability to travel from star system to star system? This field would, at a glance, indicate to the reader what your group can and can't do. Land-Only, for mercenary groups that only do operations on the surface of a world. This doesn't mean they can't travel to another star system, only that they do land ops. Space-Only, for mercenary groups that only do operations in space. This doesn't mean they don't spend time on the surface, only that they do space ops. Mixed, for mercenary groups that can do both land and space operations. Special Ops, for mercenary groups that are highly specialized and tend to take jobs on based on merit and not where they are. These groups are the best of the best. Need a high level politician kidnapped? You'd hire a special ops group. These groups tend to not take on jobs from standard employers. Preferential Employment Your mercenary group may have a preference towards certain employers. Some might only do business with governments, some might only do business with individuals. This is up to you and there's no specific requirement for this field. If you only do business with a specific government, list them. If you only do business with individuals, list that. Short and sweet is the key, although you are welcome to go in detail about this in the article. If your mercenary group doesn't really care who purchases their services, leave this field blank and it'll be omitted from the infobox. Category:Gauntlet Mechanics